1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to trailers for vehicles and more specifically it relates to a trailer bed system for loading/unloading a trailer without the usage of ramps.
2. Description of the Related Art
Trailers have been in use for years. A conventional trailer is comprised of a rigid frame structure, a plurality of wheels supporting the frame structure a finite distance above the ground surface (e.g. 1 to 3 feet), and a hitch attached to the frame structure for removably attaching to a vehicle.
The main problem with conventional trailers is that when loading/unloading cargo, the user has to utilize ramps which are cumbersome and difficult to store during non-usage. A further problem with conventional trailers is that users will often times simply attempt to manually lift the cargo onto the trailer without using ramps which can result in physical injury to the user.
Examples of patented devices which may be related to the present invention include U.S. Pat. No. 5,649,802 to Babcock; U.S. Pat. No. 5,810,544 to Wellman; U.S. Pat. No. 5,308,213 to Gilbertson; U.S. Pat. No. 4,490,089 to Welker; U.S. Pat. No. 3,065,871 to Schramm; U.S. Pat. No. 4,673,328 to Shiels; U.S. Pat. No. 5,474,416 to Rogge et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 4,077,643 to Bates; U.S. Pat. No. 6,273,435 to Stringer; U.S. Pat. No. 3,361,440 to Green; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,154,352 to Fowler.
While these devices may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they are not as suitable for loading/unloading a trailer without the usage of ramps. Conventional trailers are not convenient to utilize for loading/unloading cargo.
In these respects, the trailer bed system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of loading/unloading a trailer without the usage of ramps.